Talk:Zeldapedia
Talk templates How do I make my talk template? -Hylian Hobbit 19:02, June 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Um... hello? -Hylian Hobbit 16:46, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry, we're in last time busy. Just take a look here: Template:Word Bubble. Create a new page with the page name "Template:Hylianhobbit", or for short "Template:HH". Copy these codes and put it in the template page: } |text = } }} :::Next step: Fill the fields. If you need help by creating your template, just ask me. Click on the button "publish" (or "save"?) and you can use your template by using this code: :::Hope it helps you. — Ludgerusээ http://i1275.photobucket.com/albums/y442/Phai14/18px-Phai_Screenshot_Skyward_Sword.png 11:47, June 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::I can't figure out how to make a template page. When I go to the help page for it, it gives me a link to Template:Example, and says I am supposed to click the create button on that. But when I click on the link it says the page no longer exists. -Hylian Hobbit 23:56, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Infobox picture Hello I can't wait to start editing on this Wikia. Question about a page Am I allowed to add a new page? I'm new here. --Rain On A Starry Night (talk) 20:45, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Stealthheart :What's the page? Also, please don't add categories without community discussion. Your edits have been reverted. —'Ceiling Master' 20:55, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Founder I've been wondering about this for a long time, and I wasn't sure where else to ask about it. Who founded Zeldapedia? HH 01:38, November 30, 2014 (UTC) :A user by the name of Champion Kai. —'Ceiling Master' 01:42, November 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks, I've always been curious about that. HH 03:35, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Add the section headline Future bonus content from figures Videos This wiki's rules about trivia I'm not exactly sure about the rest of you, but I'm starting to get annoyed with this no trivia thing. It's getting kinda annoying trying to add information that you normally would write as trivia in other places. This includes such things such as trying to note things which I don't really think is possible to do. Exactly when did this rule about no trivia thing become a thing? Is it also possible to change the rules on this wiki?--Zakitaro (talk) 12:18, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think of it as a big deal. Trivia doesn't seem important to me, as this is an encyclopedia. Anyway, it's possible, but Zeldapedia can be, shall we say, resistant to change. —'Ceiling Master' 18:10, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :: While I enjoy trivia sections on other sites, I think it looks more professional having all the information integrated into the article. If you can't find a way to integrate it, it probably isn't relevant or notable. It's been a rule as long as I remember, and I joined in 2009. I do not see it changing anytime soon -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 22:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Trivia is usually something to write about in a wiki, often when you can't mention it elsewhere or when you think this is something to note about. This extends to important information which you normally wouldn't add in a biography. Exactly who allows these "changes" anyway? --Zakitaro (talk) 02:57, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Back in ye olde days when we actually had people hanging around here, we'd vote on stuff. —'Ceiling Master' 03:04, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Considering the amount of people that "hang around here", I'm not exactly sure if that will work.--Zakitaro (talk) 04:40, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :So um yeah, since I couldn't think of any better ways to change the rules rather than voting, I guess that's how things will go down for this. Is there anyone who actually is against adding trivia in the first place though? --Zakitaro (talk) 09:05, May 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Since apparently no one replied to my previous messages, am I to assume I can add trivia now? If no ones gonna reply, then I'll probably do it. Whoa, whoa. You can't just start adding stuff. It's still a policy of Zeldapedia, and I for one have never been interested in adding trivia sections to articles. —'Ceiling Master' 20:09, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Please don`t worry, I was trying to draw some attention to get this talk going. I wasn`t exactly sure if that would have been "okay" to do so. I`m still not sure why people think trivia isn`t required here. Don`t other wikis (including the good ones) pretty much have trivia in it? It`s used to note things as well as put in information (that can be quite relevant) as I`ve written above. Anyways though, it kinda seems like not many editors care about this whole trivia thing so it kinda feels like it`s drawing a blank. Do I need to further convince others or do I need to do something else to get this through?--Zakitaro (talk) 20:52, May 5, 2015 (UTC) :::Dude, it is policy. It has been policy since the dawn of time. Unless JML wills it so, which I am pretty sure he won't since it's a good thing, it looks professional, and has been in place for as long as the wiki has been on the net, it is not going to change. Do NOT add trivia. DO NOT. Just because one thread posted in the wrong place has only gained the attention of two users, at a time when the Wiki has been at its quietest, does not mean you can start changing or fighting that policy. Me and Ceilingmaster have explained to you why we do not allow trivia and why that is not going to change. If you're so desperate, ask JML, but I am 99.9% sure the answer will be no. This isn't Pokemon Wiki for christ's sake, we don't just change long established policy on one new user's whim. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 23:47, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Alrighty, so I've been away from the wiki for a few days since I'm in the midst of my university's final exams, and it looks like the place practically burned down while I was gone. Now, saying that we should have trivia sections just because a lot of other wikis use them is a bandwagon fallacy. Oni and I are probably the ones most familiar with why we don't do trivia since we were both active when the wiki was in the process of phasing it out -- yes, we actually did have trivia sections on the wiki at one point, and we decided we didn't like them (or at least, few people if any really missed them). Trivia lists can be appealing since they are easy to both construct and skim through, but there were (at least) two major problems with trivia sections: the bulleted-list format used in the sections looks unprofessional in most circumstances as Stars and CM have noted, and the sections' existence encouraged people to add information that was useless or opinionated. Of course, not all information in trivia sections was useless, so it took a long time for us to phase them out completely since we wanted to integrate the useful info into the main article whenever possible. As Zakitaro has complained, this is sometimes tricky to do without breaking the flow of the article. But, when done successfully, the article is higher-quality than it would have been otherwise (either without the info at all or with the info in trivia lists). Requiring that the info be integrated into the article also serves to gate out anything that doesn't deserve to be mentioned in the first place. So, I still oppose reinstating trivia sections. Jedimasterlink (talk) 15:26, May 6, 2015 (UTC) :Well it shows that you presumably have a life outside this wiki, doesn't it? I started doing stuff like this not too long ago so I might be spending too much of my time on the computer recently. Please I forgive me if I've offended anyone in some way. Anyways though, I suppose what your saying is good enough, but I question on what to do when there is information which is relevant and perhaps important (such as noting things) but you find unable to add in the page without using trivia. If possible would you teach me on how to do so?--Zakitaro (talk) 10:04, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::How to integrate info like that into an article is a really generalized subject that you can't exactly "teach" to someone. It just depends on the piece of trivia you want to add. Could you maybe list a few examples so we could explain where to add them, and if they are really necessary at all? HH 14:49, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Well some of them include noting things that Nintendo purposely hid in a Easter sort of way which explains a few things, others include noting things in general (like the inconsistencies of settings and actions within the game or the characters themselves) which could clear up confusions, any explanations from official Nintendo stuff, noting some of the minor stuff (which probably isn't "necessary" but still noteworthy), concept art stuff and references. Quotes may be a thing as well to back up information to skeptical editors. Since this wiki doesn't seem to tolerate things that are listed in a trivia sort of way, this would extend to other things that would normally be listed (such as translation stuff, crossovers, merchandise and the voice actors) which kinda makes it lose a great deal of information.--Zakitaro (talk) 04:10, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Look Back Added source(s) I just joined Wikia (not too sure how this even works) I joined to upload a Auction Image from Zelda Windwaker Auction during the mini game, a screenshot that I took during it. I uploaded it, went to the wiki but it still says something along the lines of Have a image from the mini game? please upload it! but on my profile it says I uploaded the image and that I am currently watching it, does the founder have to approve or something? not even sure if I posted this in the right place :Hi. Welcome to the wiki. The best place to ask something like this is on the talk page of one of the experienced users but don't worry, no one's going to yell at you for bringing it up here. To answer your question, yes, you uploaded the image. But it hasn't been inserted into the article. If you hit edit on the article page you will see code for the infobox. One of them is |image =. There you have to link to the image you uploaded so in this case you put . I've already added it to the auction page for you. If you go to the Auction page and compare the most recent changes by going to the history you can see exactly what I did. The |250px is to reduce it in size and the last bit is the scroll over text that appears when you hover the cursor over the image. I hope you don't feel too bombarded with that information. If you need to know or clarify anything else then ask me on my talk page. Good luck editing here, I hope you enjoy yourself. Oni Link 17:19, January 1, 2016 (UTC)